tales_of_swampiafandomcom-20200214-history
Max Nightshade
Appearance Max appears to be a 22-27 year old man, when in fact he's 717 as of 4E 220. Max has long black hair, his skin has a kind of yellow sheen to it as oppsoed to the other inhabitants of the continent. His eyes are a dark brown unless he's in his reptilian form, his scales are a dark red, his eyes black and purple and he gains wings with a spiked tail. Abilities being an alpha Max has the abilities of flight, near impenetrable skin, venom on his teeth and claws, and an extremely long and spiked tail. Max can also easily partially shift and has been shown to have the ability of tunring into a full reptilian-animal like creature In The RP chronologically Max starts off in Falkreath with his friend Yami, after Wellop is infected with sangunaire vampiris. Max travels and finds out from Edira that he needs to create a pack of Chimeras if he is to save his forebear, Depredantes. After a long time he succeeds but only after he kills Yami and after most of the chimeras die. After Max meets up with his friend Magnus Bane, they are quickly attacked by Sebastien after a short conversation. They travel to the city of magic to try and find Waldier, the man who knows how to save teh world from Sebastien. After Magnus in knocked out by Max, Max travels and is able to kill Sebastien. Max then follows Waldier's instructions and is able to save the world, but noone knows he was responsible. Max then after years of being in his own meets up with a man named Harkon, when they speak it is clear that Max needs to travel to the Soul Cairn, he assassinates Valerica and tarvels back home to discover that a man named Wavein, and a woman named Gray are being attacked, Max helps them but the Dawnguard have discovered their location. Max kills most of them including Isran and his son, but the dragonborn incapacitates him. Max wakes up and rescues Gray until Harkon eventually throws a knife into him, Max bites harkon turning him into a chimera and Max is able to defeat him. However, it is revealed that Harkon only needed a woman to calm himself, unfortunately Isran is revealed to have lived and he kills Wavein, which builds a rift between Harkon and Gray, later the two break up. Max takes care of Wavein's son. After this Max travels to Black-Marsh where he goes feral, when he returns to Markarth he is pacified through being reminded of who he was. Max isn't an antagonist, but is more a force that many who meddle with never live to regret their decision. This episode perfectly demonstrates this. Max goes to the college of winterhold where he reunites with Magnus and Gray, there they meet wellop, who was infected when Max was only in his 600's. Max eventually is able to regain full control over his form, Max then shows Gray who had forgotten over the time that Max is a kanima. When they go to the midden they meet wellop who had captured Magnus, Max is able to paralyze Wellop until Gray is turned into a vampire. Max saves Gray by summoning Riku Yukimura, an oni who bestows life upon gray again, but Wellop dies due to him being the price for Gray's life. After Max and Magnus leave, they realize that they should return to Gray who had recently had a son. After the son is taken Magnus is so enraged he loses control over his demon shift and Max stops him. Max kills Magnus but is injured, he eventually discovers that Wavein had been resurrected but unfortunately the Druids took control over him. Max is then rverted back to his younger state where he was a weretiger. He goes to Luke Narok, a hunter tunred werewolf, who then helps Max regain control, while Max was gone he sent alpha werewolf Clovis to help Gray and Wavein. He returns and Gray sacrifices herself for Wavein, but Wavein commits suicide. Max meets the Dalish elf Inkerica and the human hunter Fraser, after this triggers Max's memories he runs away until Clovis, the werelion chimera (Recently tunred back into werelion) Ennis, Luke, Inkerica, and Fraser find him. Background Max was born in 2E 834 to Yue Nightshade and Nuxia Nightshade, Max had 2 older brothers and when Max was 5 his mother died birthing his younger, and only, sister. When Max grew up he eventually met Depredantes in the swamps, Depredantes had already been 2000 years old at this point and he bit Max. When Max's oldest brother died he went a little crazy and his Kanima powers activated from Depredantes's bite since his were tiger side hadn't manifested yet, Max was full Kanima. Max in his animal form wounded his father and killed his sister Xiao Li. After 5 years as a Kanima in 2E 856 Max saw Mia, and they planned to get married. In 2E 860 Max and Mia became engaged, unfortunately his brother bit her to try and make her immortal, this failed and Max was once again alone. Max wandered for a long time until 2E 879 when he returned to his homeland, he found the castle deserted and Max inherited it. Max resided there until he became an Alpha Kanima in 2E 892. At the closing days of the 2nd era Max started his wanderings again. He spent the 3rd era in relative seclusion until 4E 158 when Wellop was infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Killed Victims Feran sadri Fura Bloodmouth CuSith Garmr Hestla Lokil Malkus Modhna Namasur Orthjolf Rargal Thrallmaster Ronthil Salonia Caelia Stalf Valerica Vingalmo Isran Isran's son Yami (all 9 times) Wellop (indirectly caused) Sarah (1st life direct, 2nd life indirectly caused) Xiao Li Nightshade (unknowingly) Asmodai (alongside Inkerica) Magnus Bane (1st life) Grov (Alongside Ennis) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kanimas Category:Alive